projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Theatricality
Theatricality is the eighth episode on the first season of Project: Glee in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor:' Grant Gustin *'Homework assignment:' Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead *'Music Video:' Born This Way *'Homework assignment winner:' Ryan Thomas *'Eliminated:' Lyla Rowen Episode - Common room.- Brandon: So.. I heard you broke up with Drew after his keep holding on. -Ryan stares at Brandon, and says nothing, he looks to the ground...- Ryan: Yeah. -Brandon smiles.- Brandon:At last! Finally Drew could realise how nobody can be on a relationship wit you! -Ryan immediately stands up, and faces Brandon.- Ryan: SHUT UP! I BROKE UP WITH HIM! AND LOOK WHO´S TALKING! YOU NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND! IT´S BECAUSE YOU SUCK! Emily: Wow! Easy guys! There´s no need for fighting! -Taylen laughs.- Taylen: Really? No need for fighting?! Get him Ryan! -Taylen blinks at Ryan.- -Ryan smiles and launches himself towards Brandon. They both punch other.- Emily: Stop it, guys! There´s really no need for fighting! They´ll disqualificate you both! -As soon as they here this, both of them stop fighting.- Ryan: This isn´t the end, Brandon. -Brandon laughs.- Confession cam, Ryan: Things are ON between me and Brandon, like ON,! -Robert enters the room.- Emily: Guys! Robert´s here! -Everyone gathers up on the couches.- Robert: Hi guys, what an intense week we had! We´ll all miss Drew. Confession cam, Emily: Yeah.. Drew´s gone... we were both great friends, and he was an awesome person, he will be missed. Robert: And the group´s getting smaller and smaller. Lyla: Top 7! Robert: So, the theme this week is a very important one on glee, it actually makes glee... be glee! Theatricality! ir sits-Ryan and Brandon jump from their sits, everyone laughs.- Confession cam, Brandon: THEA- Confession cam, Ryan: -TRICALITY! oh my gosh! I´ve been waiting for this theme- Confession cam, Brandon: -ever since I got here. It will really be a diva face off between me and ryan- Confession cam, Ryan:-Brandon! I´ll kill him! Confession cam, Lyla: Theatricality! emmm... Robert: So, the theme this week is Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead! from The Wozard of Oz Ryan: cool! Robert: Here you have the lyrics, you all know what to do! -Robert leaves the room- Ryan: LINE 7! Brandon: Haha! I´m having it! Andi: You both know what to do! -Ryan and Brandon bight their lips.- Confession cam, Ryan: F#%ing rock scissprs, paper -Ryan and Brandon do Rock, scissors, paper. Brandon wins.- Brandon: In your face! Ryan: Shut up! moron! Confession cam, Brandon: I won! duh! -Choir room- Robert: So, guys, get ready to meet glee´s most theatrical person, if I should describe him in one word it would be: Theatrical! get ready to meet... -Grant Gustin enters the room.- Robert: Grant Gustin! - Everyone cheers.- Confession cam, Lyla: Grant Gustin! He´s amazing! Grant: Hey everyone! -Grant and Ryan stare each other.- Grant: I know you! Ryan: Yes you do! high school! Grant: Of course I do! -Ryan smiles.- Confession cam, Andi: Ugh, Ryan and Grant know each other. Ryan´s starting to become Taylen. Robert: So, the guys been working on Ding! Dong! The Witch Is Dead! Grant: Great! I can´t wait to see the performance. -Ding !Dong! The Witch Is Dead!- Emily: "Once there was a wicked witch, in the lovely land of oz! and the wicked old, wicked old, eicked old witch that never, ever, was." Taylen: " She filled the folks in Muchking land, with terror, and with dread! ´Til one day from Kansas, a house fell on her head." Emily: "And the coroner pronounced her.... Taylen: Dead! Andi: And through the town the joyous news went running! The joyous news the wicked old witch had finally done it! Alexandria: Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead! Ryan: Which old witch? Alexandria: Well, uh, the wicked witch! Ryan: Uh! Alexandria. Ding Dong the witch is dead! Ryan: Wake up, you sleepy head! Alexandria: Rub your eyes Ryan: And get out of that bed! Wake up! The Wicked Witch is Dead! Lyla: She´s gone where the goblins go, below, below, below, yo-ho, let´s open up and sing. And ring those bells out! Brandon: Why everyone´s glad she took such a crowning, getting hit by a house is even worse than dying! Let them know the wicked old witch is DEAD! -Grant and Robert smile and clap.- Robert: Great performance guys! Grant: Yeah, it was so fun to watch! Emily, I think you did great, you were being really theatrical, and it was really fun to watch. Ryan, you were great! You are theatrical, and you did a great performance, I could really see you were into it. I loved it. Brandon, you left me speechless! You are also so Theatrical, I can really tell you were having fun, it was amasing. Taylen, I felt it was forced. Taylen: No it wasn´t. Grant: Sorry, but that´s how I felt it was. You should try to make it more beilivable. Lyla, I could tell you were having trouble with it, you needed some improvement, I think you could do it much better. Robert: So, Grant, who do you pick as the winner? Grant: In the end, I pick... -Camera flashes between Emily, Ryan and Brandon.- Grant: Ryan. -Ryan smiles, covers his face and kneels on the floor.- Ryan: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Confession cam, Ryan: I won! I´m on top of the world right now! Confession cam, Brandon: So, in the end, Ryan won. I totally deserved it, everyone knows that. Robert: So, Ryan, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Grant, and a stand out on this group number, which is..... Grant: Born This Way, by Lady Gaga. Brandon: Oh my Gosh! Ryan: Yes! Confession cam, Lyla: Born this Way! I love that song! It´s so inspirational! Robert: In the music video, each one of you will have to embrace its uniqueness and theatrical side.You will all have to wear T-Shirts on their shirts that make you special. Think of it throughout the week.As usual, you´ll have coreography with Zach, vocals with Nikki and video shoot. At the end of the week, Zach, Nikki and I will pick the bottom 3 to perform in front of Ryan. Grant: Good luck guys! -Choreography with Zach.- Zach: So, I want bum, pa, da ram ba pa! -The contenders try to do the steps.- Zach: Taylen! Again! More theatrical! Confession cam, Taylen: Zach keeps asking me to be more Theatrical! I´m like shut the f#$k up! Zach: Lyla! Lyla! You too! Guys you gotta embrace yourselves! -Vocals with Nikki- Confession cam, Nikki: So, as this week is Theatricality, I really expect the contenders to show their Theatrical side. Andi: My momma told me when I was young, we´re all superstars. Nikki: Andi! Just more Theatrical! I felt it was a little stiff. Andi. Okay. Confession cam, Andi: Gosh, I´m having trouble at vocals, there´s only 7 of us left, so, you can be on the bottom beacuse of anything. - Taylen steps in the booth.- Taylen: Hi! Taylen: I´m beatiful in my way, ´cause God makes no mistakes... Nikki: mmmm, you´re putting to much tone. -Camera flashes, and Brandon appears- Brandon: I´m on the right trick baby, I was born this way Nikki: Nice! - Video Shoot.- Erik: Okay guys! So, I want each one of you to have a word for your shirt, to embrace your uniqueness. Taylen, what have you thought about? Taylen: My shirt will be Bitch. I know I´m a bitch. I admit it guys. That´s what I am, that´s my uniqueness, and, I´m not sad about it. -Andi roles her eyes.- Erik: What will Lyla have on her shirt? Lyla: I will have girls and boys. I really think it would show myself. Erik: Brandon? Brandon: I will have Versatile. I think that totally defines me. Erik: What about Andi? Andi: I had to grow too fast, taking care of my little brothers. I think I will have ripe, growing mature too fast. -Video Shoot.- Confession cam, Robert: The music video is on a high school. The contenders will be having a normal day of their lifes, and begin showing their uniqueness shirts, and get together for a final performance in front of the school. - Lyla´s having lunch with the popular girls, and takes her sweater off, revealing a shirt that says: "Girls And Boys." while singing.- Erik: Cut! Nikki: She´s not being Theatrical, at all. Erik: Lyla banana! You need to keep on with the lip-syncing, and be more theatrical! -After many tries, she gets it.- - Alexandria´s having lunch alone, and takes off her sweater, her shirt reads: used.- Nikki: I can see she´s not being flawless, as she uses to be. Robert: I´ll talk to her. -Robert approaches Alexandria.- Robert: Alexandria, I think you´re great, you can be flawless whenever you want too. But, you just need to be now. Do you understand? Alexandria: Yeah. Confession cam, Alexandria: My shirt kinda pulled me down, I felt used all my life. I will try to do my best now. - Group performance. Everyone´s standing on top of different tables and dancing.- Zach: I kinda see Andi´s being too stiff right now. Robert; Yeah, totally. She needs to be more, more theatricak, you know! Erik: Cut! Andi, try to loose yourself a little bit more, okay. Andi: Okay! -The contenders do the group performance again.- Robert: Ryan and Brandon are doing it great! -Zach laughs.- Zach: They´re amasing! Confession cam, Ryan: I´m having a great time! I feel I´m on top of the world right now! Confession cam, Brandon: I feel I´m doing better than Ryan right now! Sorry, but I´m totally beating him! Confession cam, Robert: So, we´ll have to take a close look at the video, to see who will be saved, and who´ll perform in front of Ryan Tonight. Born This Way -All of the contenders are on the cafeteria, having lunch. They throw food at them. They all look at each other and nod.- -Brandon stands on top of a table.- Brandon: "It doesnt matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M, just put your paws up, ´cause you were born this way, baby," -Brandon reveals a "Versatile" T-Shirt. - Andi stands up, and reveals a ripe T-Shirt.- Andi: "My Momma Told Me When I Was Young, We Are all born superstars, she rolled my head and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her budoir." -Andi joins Brandon on the table.- -Taylen´s on the popular´s table, and stands up, revealing a "bitch" shirt.- Taylen: "There´s nothing wrong in loving who you are, she said cause he made you perfect, babe." -Taylen joins Andi and Brandon.- -Lyla also stands up from the populars table, revealing a "girls and boys" T-shirt.- Lyla: "So, hold your head up, girl and you´re go far, listen to me when I say." -Lyla joins the group at the table. Ryan appears with a "broadway gay" T-Shirt.- Ryan: "I´m beatiful in my way, ´cause God makes no mistakes. I´m on the right track baby, I was born this way." - Emily reveals a "mom" T-Shirt, and joins the group.- Emily: " Don´t Hide Yourself in regret, just love yourself and you´re set." -Alexandria reveals a used T-Shirt.- Alexandria: "Ohh, there aint other way, baby, I was born this Way." -All the group dances on the table.- Ryan: "I´m beatiful in my way, ´cause God makes no mistakes, I´m on the right track baby I was Born This Way." -The group finishes the performance, and all the school throws food at them.- -Reveal of the bottom 3.- Robert: So, it´s been a very Theatrical week guys. You had to embrace your uniqueness and let it show. That being said, Ryan, you´re first on the callback list." -Ryan jumps.- Ryan: Yes! Confession cam, Ryan: I can´t feel happier right now! I did my best this week, and it totally paid off! -Ryan leaves the room.- Robert: Brandon, Emily. Great job this week guys, you´re called back for next week. Emily: Thank you! Good luck guys. -Emily and Brandon leave the room. Leaving Alexandria, Andi, Lyla and Taylen.- Robert: The four of you struggled this week. Alexandria, you´re always flawless, but this week, you went down. You had to be much more Theatrical. -Alexandria nods.- Zach: Andi, you were stiff most part of this week. Nikki said that at vocals, and you really were on the music video, you needed to be much more, theatrical. Nikki: Lyla, you had trouble being theatrical this week. Robert: Grant noticed it on the homework assingment, and you kept the same all week. You needed more energy on the video shoot. Taylen, Grant said your performance was being forced, and it kinda felt that way all week long. Nikki: Yeah, it really showed off on the booth, and on the video shoot. -Taylen looks to the ground.- Robert: Taylen, Andi, you´re performing for Ryan tonight. Lyla and Alexandria, we went between you two for a while, but in the end.... Alexandria, you´re saved. -Alexandria smiles.- Alexandria. Good luck guys! Confession cam, Alexandria: "Phew. I was so nervous!" -Alexandria leaves the stage.- Nikki: Andi, you´ll perform Try, by Pink. Andi: Cool. Nikki: Lyla, your song is Songbird, by Fleetwood Mack. Lyla: Yes! Yes! -Zach laughs.- Nikki: And Taylen, your song is Mine, by Taylor Swift. Taylen: What? Really? Nikki: We want you to show Ryan your vulnerable side, he wants to know if you can show it to him. -Taylen gasps.- Zach: Go! Practice! -Rehearsal room, Andi.- Andi: You Gotta get up, and Try, Try.. Confession cam, Andi: It´s the fith time I´ll perform for Ryan. I just want him to keep believing in me, and that he can make a character out of me. I´ll kill it. -Rehearsal room, Lyla.- Lyla. And the songbird... Confession cam, Lyla: It´s the first time I perform for Ryan. I want to give a first good impression, I´ll do my best and I´ll win over him. -Rehearsal room, Taylen.- Taylen: You are the best thing.... Confession cam, Taylen: It sucks, performing for Ryan. Alexandria did way worse than I did, I feel I shouldn´t be here. And I have this stupid song. I´ll give my best as I´ve always done, I´ll try to show my vulnerable side. I won´t lower my arms on this competition. - Auditorium.- -Ryan, Robert, Zach and Nikki sit down.- Robert: So, this week was Theatricality. They all had to embrace their unique side. All of these had problems with that. Ryan: Okay, who´s first? Robert: First is Andi. She was stiff all week long, she was coming froma great week. But we don´t know what happened to her right now. Ryan: Bring her out. -Andi enters the stage.- Andi: Hello, I´m Andrea Ray Green, and I´ll be singing Try, by Pink. Try-Andi Andi: Ever wonder about what he's doing How it all turned to lies Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try -The judges clap.- Ryan: Very good, Andi, as always. Andi: Thank you. Ryan: So, they told me you had a stiff week. Andi: Yeah, my word on the T-Shirt was riped and it really got me thinking of my past. I´ll swear I´ll do my best and I´ll kill it. Ryan: The thing is, that you always say the same. And I don´t know wheter to trust you any more. Anyway, I can definitely see you on glee, you would be such a unique character that the show´s needing. You can go now. -Andi leaves the stage.- Robert: So, next is Lyla. Lyla´s great, you never met her before. She´s one of our strongest contenders. But, what happened this week is that she couldn´t be theatrical, she lacked of energy, and, specially uniqueness this week. -Lyla enters the stage.- Lyla. Hi! I´m Lyla Rowen, and I´ll be singing Songbird, by Fleetwood Mac. Songbird-Lyla Lyla: '''For you there'll be no crying For you the sun will be shining 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you It's all right I know it's right And the songbirds keep singing Like they know the score And I love you I love you I love you Like never before To you I would give the world To you I'd never be cold 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you It's all right I know it's right And the songbirds keep singing Like they know the score And I love you I love you I love you Like never before Like never before .-The judges clap.- Ryan: Well, Lyla, I never met you before. Lyla: No! Hi Ryan! Ryan: Hi! Well, I think you did great on the performance, but, I´m having trouble seeing you on glee. I don´t know which character you could be, well, in fact, I can see one, but I still think it would be hard to see you on glee. We need new stuff. Lyla: I would be this crazy bisexual girl, that would be part of the cheerios, very popular, and would join glee club. Ryan: I can see that. Well, you can go now. -Lyla leaves the stage.- Robert; So, next is Taylen. Taylen´s this crazy spit fire all the time, but she seemed as she was forcing herself all week long, and it didn´t seem real. Today, we want to see her other, vulnerable side.- -Taylen enters the stage.- Taylen: Hello. I´m the lovely Taylen Renee Parker, and I´ll be singing Mine, by Taylor Swift. '''Mine-Taylen Taylen: You were in college, workin’ part time, waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin’ Wonderin’ why we bother with love if it never lasts I say, “Can you believe it?” As we’re lyin’ on the couch The moment I could see it Yes, yes, I can see it now You remember, we were sittin’ there, by the water You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine -The judges clap.- Ryan: Very good, Taylen. I really could see other side of you tonight. What were you thinking of? Taylen; Well, mostly, my sister Carmen, the one that made me be this way. Ryan: I see. What I like about you is that you´re definitely a fighter, I mean you don´t stop. You´re a spitfire, and I want to see that spitfire on glee. The only thing that happens is that you may turn out as unlikeable, and it may get difficult to work with you. Taylen: Ryan, I promise you I won´t stop till I get that spot on glee. And I promise you can work with me. Ryan: Okay. You can go. -Taylen leaves the stage.- Ryan: So, let´s beggin. Andi. I really think Andi could be a great addition to the show. She is a character. But, I don´t know if she can keep it up on the competition. -Camera flashes to waiting room.- Andi; Ryan said he liked me, as a character. But I feel he´s already done with me. -Camera flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Lyla. I think she´s great. But I don´t know if she can fit into glee. We need new stuff. Maybe it isn´t her time right now. -Camera flashes to waiting room.- Lyla: Ryan liked me. But he still doesn´t know if I could be good addition to the show. I hope he gets me. -Camera flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Taylen. Taylen could really show us her vulnerable side tonight, and I think she´s a spitfire and she would do anything to be on glee. I like her, but still, she turns unlikeable, and it will be diffivult working with her. -Camera flashes to waiting room.- Taylen: Ryan said he loves my spitfire. He really likes me. Sorry guys, but one of you is going home. Not me. - Camera flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: So, I think we made our decision. Robert: Sadly. - Waiting room.- -Robert walks in.- Robert: Hey guys, Unfortunatelt, the list is up, so, go take a look. -Robert exits the room.- -The contenders hug Andi, Lyla and Taylen, and they leave the room.- - Andi walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Andi: It´s my fith time performing for Ryan, I hope he keeps on with this character he sees on me, I´m not going home. -Lyla walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Lyla: I hope Ryan sees me on Glee. I gave my best. I´m ready to give much more. -Taylen walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Taylen: I just know I´m not going home now. I know Ryan likes me, and I won´t give up until I win this competition. -Andi looks at the list.- -Lyla looks at the list.- -Taylen looks at the list.- -Andi smiles and covers her mouth.- Called back: *'Ryan' *'Brandon' *'Emily' *'Alexandria' *'Andi' *'Taylen' 'Not called back: *'Lyla' '-Taylen smiles and walks away, jumping.- -Lyla stares speechless, covers her mouth and cries.- - The contenders hug Lyla.- Confession cam, Lyla: I´m going home, not with what I wanted, but still happy about all this expierence. This is not the end of the road for me, there are many doors to be open, and I´ll be forever grateful of all these wonderful weeks on my life. Keep Holding On- Lyla Lyla: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through -On the next week.- Narrator: Next week on Project: Glee! Get ready for Romanticality! Emily: I´ve had this feelings. I´m pregnant. Narrator: Everything is on as we´re getting close to the finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes